Orthodontic treatment involves the movement of malpositioned teeth to an orthodontically correct position. During treatment, a clinician may use various known orthodontic treatment regimens to effect the proper movement of malpositioned teeth into appropriate orientations relative to adjacent teeth, or which further may move the dental arches of a patient in various directions in order to provide an appropriate bite.
Typically during some well-known orthodontic treatment regimens, clinicians have utilized various types of orthodontic brackets which have been adhesively or otherwise releasably secured to the anterior facing surface of a malpositioned tooth, and which further then may be engaged by, or cooperate with, a suitable archwire which then imparts force to the malpositioned tooth so as to cause first, second and/or third order movement to the malpositioned tooth thereby causing the malpositioned tooth to be eventually located in an appropriate orientation relative to adjacent teeth. In order to effect movement of the malpositioned teeth in the upper and lower dental arches of a patient undergoing treatment, the archwire employed in a given orthodontic treatment regimen passes through, or otherwise cooperates with each of the orthodontic brackets which are releasably affixed to the anterior facing surface of the malpositioned tooth, and the distal ends of each of the archwires which are located along the upper and lower dental arches of the patient are typically secured to a patient's rear molars by means of a buccal tube or the like.
As noted, above, the orthodontic treatment of some patients may include correcting the alignment or position of the upper dental arch or maxillary jaw, with a lower dental arch or mandible jaw. For example, certain patients have a condition referred to as a Class II malocclusion, or which is commonly referred to as an “overbite” and where the lower dental arch is located an excessive distance in a rearward direction relative to the location of the upper dental arch when the jaws are in a closed position. A number of approaches have been developed to treat Class II malocclusions. One of the most common approaches for treating a Class II malocclusion is to use an intra-oral orthodontic appliance known as a “Herbst” device. A conventional Herbst device is comprised of a sleeve and tube assembly. Typically one component of the aforementioned assembly is pivotally secured to a molar tooth in the upper arch, while another component is pivotally secured to a bicuspid or anterior tooth of the lower dental arch, or a cantilever arm in the lower arch. Often times the sleeve in the two components are pivotally secured to an archwire, bracket, cap, or other orthodontic appliance on a particular tooth. Such a Herbst device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,773. While Herbst devices have operated with some degree of success, shortcomings are attendant with their use. For example, such prior art devices operate by forcing the lower jaw into the clinically desired position notwithstanding whether the patient's jaw is open or closed. In other words, the Herbst device is operable during all positions of movement of the jaw of the patient. Consequently, the patient must learn, over time, and with some early discomfort, how to position their jaw in an appropriate forward location so as to permit the “Herbst” device to operate effectively. Eventually the patient experiences a muscular response such that the patient's jaws begin to naturally close with the proper clinical orientation.
Herbst devices have been undesirable from a patient's standpoint because they are typically designed to have long and stiff assemblies, and are further positioned in the mouth such that these devices can typically be easily viewed by others during a patient's treatment. Additionally, these same devices often create discomfort near the front of the mouth. Other patient discomforts such as irritation are also sometimes reported. In addition to the earlier mentioned shortcomings, anterior teeth have a tendency to adversely flare or tip forward when they are connected to a Herbst device. While conventional Herbst devices may sometimes be used to correct a malocclusion at the same time that archwires and brackets are used, so as to prevent the aforementioned tipping, there are significant challenges in doing so. More specifically, when the Herbst device extends from a molar on the upper dental arch to a bicuspid tooth on the lower dental arch, the device and tube assembly of the Herbst assembly may obstruct access to a large number of teeth. This resulting obstruction makes it extremely difficult for practitioners to properly affix conventional orthodontic brackets to the anterior facing surfaces of teeth requiring treatment. Various ad hoc approaches by various practitioners have been attempted to address this problem, however, none of them have provided a suitable solution. Further, it has often become necessary, after using a Herbst device to correct or straighten teeth that have been affected by the use of the Herbst device. This, of course, increases the overall treatment time and cost borne by the patient.
While there have been several attempts at making improved Herbst appliances such as what is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,783; 5,645,424; 5,848,891; and 5,980,247, none of these prior art teachings were designed to move teeth at the same time as providing jawbone realignment. Other patents have disclosed techniques for correcting jawbone alignment for Class II malocclusions. However, these devices have not always been successful in both correcting the Class II malocclusion, and simultaneously allowing teeth to be straightened during the same treatment interval. Often it has been found that the malocclusion correction is completely satisfactory, but the movement of the teeth has not been completed. Therefore, unwanted additional orthodontic correction and thus additional time and expense must be undertaken to achieve the clinically desired result.
Therefore, clinicians have long desired to have a new and improved orthodontic appliance, and method, for completing both orthodontic regimens simultaneously, and effectively within the same treatment interval which has been set aside to perform the Class II correction for malocclusions. Such an appliance should be very comfortable to use, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and further be aesthetically appealing to the patient.